bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Calamari Blimp
, right? Looks there's a boss size portion on the way. You have to earn the bronze trophy first, then fry up whatever's coming with all the awesome sauce you've got.|Dr. Monkey}} The is the third boss in Bloons Super Monkey 2, appearing only in the final level of Deep Bloon Sea. It has 3 eyes; like other bosses, it can only be fought if at least the bronze trophy for each run-through has been earned. It is covered in Shielded Glass and Black bloons, occasionally releases a trail of Shielded Red Bloons, and "bumpers", compressed balls primarily composed also of Shielded Black and Glass Bloons. Popping the Calamari Blimp gives you around 400-500 blops. Strategy To beat the calamari boss you will a least need strong upgrades like tier 4, 5 or 6 for arms. The core tier 4 isn't very effective. (Dual blast on the laser core works effectively on this boss, if you have glass bloon popping research). One popular way to defeat this bloon is to purchase (snap freeze) on level 3-5. When you play the level and start to fight this bloon, the ability snap freeze is proven to be very powerful against the outer bloons which shield the boss, along with the "bumper bloons." You might have to forgo certain bloons which are frozen but the calamari boss and the entire level in general will be easier. The ineffective tier 4 arm upgrades on 3-5 are dual whips, fire arc, and ricochet rangs. The most ineffective one is dual whips, which glass bloons are immune to. The Calamari Blimp's greatest weapon is the bumpers. Without snap freeze the bumpers will not allow you to win (unless you have already won and have more advanced weapons); the bumpers will not be popped. The calamari blimp moves very slowly (0.0007 compared to a Z.O.M.G) it is much smaller than the BFB despite being stronger. The thing you should focus on is destroying the protective layer. If you're trying to obtain diamond on the level, it is imperative that you do not pop the boss too quickly - about 7 squirts of shielded red bloons is required before you pop the boss. If you pop the boss before it squirts a certain number of shielded red bloons, the remaining shielded reds that the boss would've used will quickly leak on the bottom left of the screen and unless you have Doom Gauntlets to pop these shielded bloons quickly, you will be unable to obtain diamond for the level. Health Indication The Calamari Blimp has about 10,000 healthpoints. # Pink Bloons are spawned. # Black Bloons are spawned. A few cracks appear on the Calamari Blimp. # White Bloons are spawned. The cracks turn into nasty tears and more cracks appear. # Lead Bloons are spawned. There is a mouth-shaped tear, the cracks get bigger, and the right eye is cracked. # Zebra Bloons are spawned. Scorch marks appear, the Calamari Blimp's mantle is cracked, and its eyes are white and even more cracked. # Upon popping, it releases many bloons such as Red Bloons and Glass Bloons. Glitches There is one serious glitch with this boss fight. If you have snapfreeze and use it on the boss before it has come all the way down, it will teleport to the bottom left corner and stay there. It is nearly impossible to beat it if this happens. There is no way to fix this, so be careful of when you use Snapfreeze Trivia *Calamari is misspelled as Cal'i'''mari in the game. *The fourth and fifth health stages of the Calamari Blimp looks like it has a mouth, but it doesn't. *It is logical that the Calamari is a fish and appears in Deep Bloon Sea. *It is very hard to defeat this boss with tech tier weapons (if it is not an epic power however the core tech tier is effective ) (with maximum research.) *Another term for this blimp is Bthulhu, a portmanteau of '''B'loon and C'thulhu'. *If using all tech tier powers without max research this stage can last up to 15m longer due to the glass bloon bumper. Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2